


✨ Who was Skull... Gaara

by aurorakitty5



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorakitty5/pseuds/aurorakitty5
Summary: There was once a man named Gaara, who lived in the dunes.





	✨ Who was Skull... Gaara

**Author's Note:**

> There was once a man named Gaara, who lived in the dunes.

He knew he used to be different before his amnesia. While he didn’t have any memories, he could still remember impressions.

 

 _Fearfearfear_ , _hurthurtstopstop_ ** _makehimstop_**.

 

Skull snorted to himself. Not very helpful. Everyone felt fear.

 

Except people like Reborn.

 

...That wasn’t the point, the point was, when he was younger, he could have been scared of almost anything. Or everything. Either could work, really!

 

He shivered.

 

The Arcobaleno were at a beach somewhere in Japan. It was Yuni’s idea, something they all could go and do, to relax and unwind from the previous 30-something hellish existence they used to live.

 

It was a kind thought, and it was working for everyone except for himself. The sand felt alive, restless, _l_ _iving_.

 

It was really sending Skull out of wack.

 

Taking a deep sigh, Skull gently eased himself into his beachchair, closing his eyes, and trying to relax. It nearly worked until he heard a voice.

 

“ **Hey brat! What are you doing?! Didn’t I tell you to never fall asleep?** ” Skull violent jolted awake, quietly bemoaning the fact that he had finally almost been able to sleep. ‘What was that?’ he thought, glancing around to see if if was someone nearby. No one, except for the Arcobaleno, were around Skull, or even on the beach in the first place.

 

“ **Don’t ignore me! I, the Great Shukaku-sama, command you to listen to me!** ” Skull winced, the voice almost overpowering his thoughts.

 

‘Um, pardon, but who exactly are you?’ asked Skull, settling down in his chair again, warily looking over at the Arcobaleno, who he hoped hadn’t noticed anything off.

 

“ **EXCUSE ME?! I am the great One-Tailed Demon, Shukaku! Feared across all the Elemental Nations!** ” Skull scrunched up his eyebrows. Elemental Nations? Sounded like something out of a fiction novel. Opening his mouth to try and get a feel for the words, he was suddenly hit by blinding emotions.

 

 _“___ra! I’m back. He turned around in his chair, a ghost of a smile on his lips as his door banged open and he saw his precious person, ___uto standing in the doorway, bearing his signature grin. “I’m gonna be the Hokage!” He stood up, feeling the sand that was always in the room swirling around, sensing his happiness. “Congratulations.” he said calmly, allowing __ruto to hug him. “Guess what’s better? I’m marrying Hinata soon!” He could feel his world crashing around him, filling him up with chills. “I’m sorry, whom?” he asked, feeling his sand cease it’s excitement._ ~~**_Wrongwrongwrong_ ** ~~ _._

 

__aruto frowned. “__ara, don’t joke like that! She was Neji’s cousin, he died for her, remember?” He did, but he couldn’t recall anyone with that name. Naruto was...getting married?_

 

 _“_aara? Are you there?_ **_Gaara_** _?_ _!”_

 

Skull jolted once again, his eyes wide with a terror unknown to him. He could once again ~~(again, what the hell? He was **gonegonegone** )~~ hear Shukaku’s rumblings in the back of his mind, could feel the sand once again protect him.

 

Gaara was awake once again, but wasn’t there a reason he had left in the first place?

**Author's Note:**

> ✨ _Aurorakitty5 | Naruto_
> 
> Hey, I feel like any prompt I take ends in angst but lmao it's not like any of my other stories have angst. Sub-tones? Idk, interpret them as you please.
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  |\ /\  
>  (⦶,⦶ )  
>  ['']_[''] ∫  
>    
>  PHANTHOM MENANCES  
>  "Domestically Challenged"


End file.
